


Voice In My Head

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Ever since falling into the Mako and beating Sephiroth, Zack's voice won't stop echoing through his head, giving advice.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Kudos: 2
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Voice In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> More fic for [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). The prompt was "FFVII, Cloud, Zack: Dating advice from the lifestream." Somehow, I didn't slash them. I'm amazed, aren't you?

_Ooh, she's pretty. Ask her out, Spiky!_ Zack's voice echoed though Cloud's head, and he kind of wished he had someone to glare at.

“Shut up,” Cloud muttered to himself and more importantly to Zack.

Ever since they Cloud fell into that pool of mako, he had a feeling he was hearing voices. One voice, but he ignored it until they defeated Sephiroth. Now that the biggest threat to Gaia was out of the way, the voice started getting loud again, and after a while, Cloud figured out who it was. Cloud's memories were still a little skewed, but he remembered Zack Fair quickly when Zack's voice wouldn't stop echoing through his head.

At first, Zack's advice was helpful in some fights. Cloud learned a lot, even after his fight with Sephiroth, he was still learning. Zack was very helpful with caring for the Buster Blade, and he made Cloud smile. Even Tifa noticed Cloud smiled more, and she asked why. Cloud couldn't exactly tell her, so Zack made him tell her he was just appreciating life.

It wasn't a lie, not exactly, but Tifa was happy with the answer. Tifa wasn't here right now. It was just Cloud, in a bar trying to get some information with Zack making a full running commentary in his head. _I'm here on a job, not to get a date, Zack,_ Cloud thought, loudly.

Zack's laughter reverberated through his head making Cloud take a long swig of his mostly full beer bottle he had bought to blend in. _Cloud, just because you're doing a job doesn't mean you can't multi-task!_ Zack's cheerful voice answered. _You know, if we had been able to hang out more before the whole mess with ShinRa and Sephiroth, I could have taught you that._

Cloud rolled his eyes as he noticed his informant enter the bar. “Sure, sure,” he muttered as he went up to talk to the informant, ignoring Zack for the moment as well as the pang of longing for the old days where Zack could have been standing right next to him.


End file.
